


meowrails - ficlet prompt 1

by BlueMoonHound



Series: Finals ficlets series [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Tea, implied massages, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: Prompt: Give us that Sweet Meowrails Content (from discord server)150 words. fluffy as I can possibly go, tbh....these are unbeta'ed works! I mean, a lot of what I write is but hey.





	meowrails - ficlet prompt 1

Nepeta runs her hand through Equius's hair, again, purring against his spine. He's quivering, slightly. She can hear his breath. A less acquainted being might read this as fear, but not her. The closeness, the vulnerability, this belongs to them. It is Nepeta's job to make sure Equius's hair falls gentle around his shoulders. It makes her want to run her nails in his body, carve him whole, sometimes, but she won't-- she just runs a finger down the curve of his back.

Equius whines.

“Do you want some tea?” Nepeta asks, her nose pressed against his jugular vein, feeling the pulse of his blue blood through his body.

“Yes,” Equius whispers, breathless.

Nepeta leans up, presses her lips to the back of Equius's broken horn, and digs her thumbs into his now-pliant shoulderblades. He sighs into her touch, resettling against the wall. She kneels up, stands; tail swishing, walks away to fetch tea.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop prompts for homestuck, taz, sherlock, or pacific rim in my comment box!


End file.
